narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha ist Sasuke Uchihas älterer Bruder. Er war ein besonders talentierter Ninja aus Konohagakure und wurde ein Ge-Nin mit 7 Jahren und mit 8 Jahren beherrschte er bereits das Sharingan. Itachi wurde Chu-Nin mit 10 Jahren und daraufhin mit 13 Jahren ein ANBU Kaptain. Aus diesem Grund war Itachi der gesamt Stolz des Uchiha-Clan bis Itachi seinen Clan ausrottete und nur seinen kleinen Bruder Sasuke überleben lies. Itachi verließ Konohagakure und wurde Mitglied von Akatsuki. = Charakter = Itachi ist stets sehr ruhig und besonnen. Kisame empfindet ihn als Grausam, da er ohne zu zögern seinen kleinen Bruder foltert (unten mehr).Insgesamt ist Itachi im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Akatsukimitgliedern eher ruhig und hält sich raus wenn die anderen darum streiten wer gegen wen kämpft.Typisch für Itachi ist, dass er fast immer sein Sharingan aktiviert hat auch wenn das gar nicht nötig wäre. Ein Grund dafür könnte möglicherwiese sein, dass seine Augen durch das Mangekyou Sharingan so sehr geschädigt sind, dass er mit seinen normalen Augen kaum noch etwas sehen kann. = Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans = Mein törichter kleiner Bruder. Wenn du mich töten willst, verachte mich, hasse mich, und führe ein abscheuliches Leben… '' '''Itachi Uchiha zu seinem kleinen Bruder nach der Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clan. ' thumb|right|Itachis [[Mangekyou Sharingan]] Es begann damit, dass Itachi seinen besten Freund, Shisui Uchiha, umbrachte, um das Mangekyou Sharingan zu erhalten. Daraufhin beschuldigten viele Mitglieder der Konoha Polizeiwache Itachi des Mordes an Shisui, da nur diese beiden nicht bei einer Dorfversammlung anwesend waren. Itachi griff rasend vor Wut die Polizisten an und starrte, als sein Vater den Streit beendete, diesen hasserfüllt mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan an, ohne dass dieser es sah. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah Sasuke das Mangekyou Sharingan zum ersten Mal. thumb|left|Itachi zeigt [[Sasuke mit seinem Mangekyou Sharingan, wie er ihre Eltern tötet]] Am nächsten Tag, als Sasuke von der Akademie kam, fand er alle Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans tot auf und daraufhin auch seine Eltern und Itachi. Itachi war noch am Leben, und Sasuke fragte verwirrt, was passiert sei. Itachi antwortete nicht, sondern nutzte sein Mangekyou Sharingan an seinem kleinen Bruder und zeigt ihm, wie er seinen Eltern den Kopf abschlug und wie er auch den Rest des Clan tötete. Sasuke lief vor Itachi weg, nachdem das Mangekyou Sharingan vorbei war und hatte Angst, dass Itachi auch ihn töten würde. Itachi holte Sasuke ohne Probleme ein und erklärte ihm, dass er den Clan ausgerottet hatte, um seine Fähigkeiten zu testen. Außerdem sagte er zuSasuke, dass dieser ihn hassen sollte, dass er nur noch für die Rache an Itachi leben solle und dass, wenn sein Hass groß genug wäre, er ihn vielleicht töten könnte. Itachi ließ gerade Sasuke am Leben, da Itachi glaubte, auch er würde genau wie Itachi in der Lage sein, das Mangekyou Sharingan zu meistern. Wie man später erfährt, glaubt Sasuke jedoch, dass Itachi doch seine Tat für den Uchiha Clan umbringt (Dies jedoch ist nur eine Vermutung von Sasuke). Wie sich später heraus stellt hat Madara Uchiha, der Gründer des Uchiha-Clan, Itachi dazu gebracht alle Uchihas zu töten bis auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Auch half dieser Itachi bei dem Massenmord. Sasuke musste deswegen überleben, weil man beim häufigen Benutzen des Mangekyou Sharingan blind wird, als Preis dafür das man solche Kräfte bekommt dass man selbst den Kyuubi kontrollieren kann. Um dies jedoch zu verhindern muss man einem Blutsverwandten die Sharingan-Augen entfernen und sie sich selbst implantieren, genauso wie es auch Madara mit seinem eigenem kleinen Bruder tat. Man rettet dadurch nicht nur sein Augenlicht, sondern erschafft auch eine neue Art Sharingan mit unglaublicher Macht. Dies war der eigentliche Grund warum Itachi nur Sasuke am Leben lies. = Zeit bei Akatsuki = Itachi wurde nach diesem Vorfall als Nuke-Nin eingestuft und im Bingobuch eingetragen. Itachi selbst trat in die Organisation Akatsuki ein und bekam den Fischmenschen Kisame als Partner, wobei Itachi aber die Anführerrolle übernahm. Später wird bekannt, dass Itachi sich Akatsuki nur anschloss, um von Madara Uchiha zu lernen wie man noch mehr Macht bekommt als dieser selbst. Itachi trägt seinen Ring am rechten Ringfinger und leistete Akatsuki treue Dienste. Itachi war es der Deidara in die Organisation holte, indem er Deidara in einem Kampf besiegte. Dies gelang ihm mithilfe eines Gen-Jutsu.Wegen Itachi floh Orochimaru aus Akatsuki. Orochimaru wollte ursprünglich Itachis Körper übernehmen, dieser war jedoch zu mächtig für ihn und fand sein Vorhaben heraus.Später wurden Itachi und Kisame der Auftrag erteilt nach Konohagakure zu gehen um Naruto Uzumaki zu entführen. = Kampf um Naruto = thumb|right|Kurenais Gen-jutsu gegen Itachi Angekommen in Konohagakure wurden Itachi und Kisame von Asuma Sarutobi und Kurenai Yuuhi abgefangen. Während Kisame sich mit Asuma beschäftigte fing Kurenai Itachi in einem Gen-Jutsu. Bei diesem Gen-Jutsu wickelte sie Itachi an einem Baum, sodass er dachte er könnte sich nicht bewegen und griff ihn dann mit einem Kunai an. Itachi jedoch erkannte durch sein Sharingan, dass ein Gen-Jutsu war und benutze einen Gen-Jutsu Konter um das selbe Gen-Jutsu auf Kurenai anzuwenden. Diese befreite sich aus dem Jutsu indem sie sich in die Lippe biss. thumb|left|Itachis Tsukuyomi gegen Kakashi Daraufhin erschien Kakashi Hatake. Itachi benutzte sein Mangekyou Sharingan und wollte Kakashi Asuma und Kurenai in ein Gen-Jutsu fangen. Dies gelang ihm allerdings nur mit Kakashi, da dieser mit Hilfe seines Sharingan die Technik durchschaute und die anderen davor warnte in Itachis Augen zu sehen. Kakashi selbst jedoch sah mit seinem Sharingan Itachi in die Augen (da er das Sharingan eingestezt bekam konnte er das Auge mit diesen nicht schließen) und wurde so in Itachis Gen-Jutsu gefangen. Anders als normale Gen-Jutsu kann ein Gen-Jutsu das durch das Mangekyou Sharingan erzeugt wurde nicht vom Opfer aufgelöst werden. Itachi benutze das Tsukuyomi (ein Gen-Jutsu des Mangekyou Sharingan, in dem der Anwender Zeit und Raum beliebig Kontrollieren kann), um Kakashi 72 Stunden lang zu foltern. Im Gen-Jutsu wurde Kakashi an einen Pfahl gefesselt und Itachi (und seine Klone) stachen 72 Stunden mit einem Schwert auf ihn ein. Dies geschah in der realen Welt innerhalb ein paar Sekunden. Kakashi war daraufhin nicht wirklich verwundet, aber psychisch total am Ende und verlor das Bewusstsein, bis Tsunade ihn heilte.Itachi und Kisame verfolgten daraufhin Naruto und Jiraiya die Tsunade suchten um sie zum nächsten Hokage zu ernennen. Itachi wusste, dass wenn sie gegen Jiraiya kämpfen wurden, sie nur eine geringe Chance hätten Naruto mitzunehmen. Also setzte Itachi eine schöne Frau unter ein Gen-Jutsu. Diese Frau lockte Jiraiya von Naruto weg, sodass Itachi und Kisame leichtes Spiel hatten Naruto zu entführen. thumb|right|Itachi kurz bevor er Tsukuyomi gegen Sasuke einsetzt Jedoch kam ihnen Sasuke dazwischen der unbedingt auf einen Kampf bestand gegen Itachi. Itachi versetzte Sasuke eine paar heftige Tritte und Schläge, nachdem er Sasukes Chidori abgewehrt hatte. Naruto wollte eingreifen und benutze das Chakra des Kyuubi, doch Kisames Schwert Samehada absorbierte einfach das Chakra. Bevor es Kisame gelang Naruto die Beine abzuhacken, um diesen bewegungsunfähig zu machen, traf Jiraiya rechtzeitig ein um Naruto zu schützen.Itachi schlug den immer wieder angreifenden Sasuke immer wieder heftig zurück und beschloss ihn nun anzugreifen. Er benutze wieder sein Mangekyou Sharingan um auf Sasuke das Tsukuyomi anzuwenden. Sasuke erlebte nun 24 Stunden lang den Tag, an dem Itachi den Rest des Uchiha-Clans tötete. Auch Sasuke verlor genau wie Kakashi das Bewusstsein bis er von Tsunade geheilt wurde.Jetzt griff Jiraiya in den Kampf ein und wollte mit seinem Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari Itachi und Kisame töten. Doch Itachi gelang es als erstem die Speiseröhre der Kröte zu durchbrechen. Durch sein Mangekyou Sharingan war Itachi in der Lage die Technik Amaterasu anzuwenden, bei der er ein schwarzes Feuer entstehen lässt, dass die Speiseröhre der Kröte verbrannte, obwohl diese selbst Feuer spuckt. Nach dieser Aktion war Itachi jedoch nicht mehr in der Lage weiter zu kämpfen, da er Tsukuyomi und Amaterasu kurz hintereinander eingesetzt hatte und sich ausruhen musste. = Itachi in Naruto Shippuden = In Naruto Shippuden taucht Itachi wieder auf um Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Chiyo und Naruto Uzumaki aufzuhalten, damit sie nicht rechtzeitig Gaara helfen konnten. Der richtige Itachi verbarg sich weit weg vom Kampf, jedoch benutze er eine Technik, bei der er 30% seines Chakra an einen anderen gab, und dieser dadurch die Gestalt und Fähigkeiten Itachis annahm. So verwickelte der „falsche Itachi“ Naruto in ein Gen-Jutsu. Um dies zu tun brauchte er nichts weiter als mit dem Finger auf einen Gegner zu zeigen und dieser muss den Finger ansehen. [[Bild: Itachi_Gen-Jutsu1-v1.jpg|thumb|right|Itachis Gen-Jutsu gegen Naruto ' (1)']] Der „falsche Itachi“ benutze im Gen-Jutsu Narutos schlechtes Gewissen Sasuke nicht gerettet zu haben und dass Gaara,im Gegensatz zu ihm,immer noch einsam ist. (1)'So wurde zuerst Narutos rechte Gesichtshälfte in Sasukes verwandelt, der dann die Kontrolle über Narutos rechten Arm übernahm und versuchte ihn zu erwürgen, um das zu erledigen was er vorher nicht geschafft hatte. [[Bild: Itachi_Gen-Jutsu2.jpg|thumb|left|Itachis Gen-Jutsu gegen Naruto '(2)]] (2)'Als nächstes erschien Sakura aus Narutos Bauch und warf Naruto vor dass er sein Versprechen, Sasuke zurück bringen, nicht gehalten hätte.[[Bild: Itachi_Gen-Jutsu3.jpg|thumb|right|Itachis Gen-Jutsu gegen Naruto '(3)]] (3)'Danach erschien Kakashis Gesicht aus Narutos linker Schulter. Kakashi sagte er wäre sehr enttäuscht von Naruto, da dieser nicht einmal in der Lage war seinen Freund zu retten. [[Bild: Itachi_Gen-Jutsu4.jpg|thumb|left|Itachis Gen-Jutsu gegen Naruto '(4)]] (4)'''Zum Schluss sah Naruto Gaaras Auge in seiner linken Hand. Gaara sprach davon, dass es Naruto im Gegensatz zu ihm gut gehen würde, da Naruto Freunde hat und Gaara nicht. Dieses Gen-Jutsu wurde allerdings von Sakura gelöst, als sie Naruto berührte. Es kam zu einem recht heftigen Kampf, indem der „falsche Itachi“ mehreren Rasengan von Naruto und einem Raikiri von Kakashi auswich, da sein Sharingan ihm schnell die Bewegungen der anderen zeigte und er dadurch ausweichen konnte. Letztendlich wurde er jedoch von Narutos Oodama Rasengan getroffen, da ein Kage Bunshin von Kakashi Itachi fest hielt.Separat zu diesem Kampf fang auch ein Kampf zwischen Kisame und Maito Gai, Tenten, Rock Lee und Neji Hyuuga statt indem genau wie bei Itachi ein „falscher Kisame“ kämpfte.Erschreckend für die Konoha Ninja war, dass selbst Nejis Byakugan nicht entdecken konnte, dass es sich nicht um die echten Personen handelt, da diese Technik einen anderen in ein genaues Ebenbild des Anwenders verwandelt. Nach diesem Kampf taucht Itachi eine ganze Weile nicht mehr auf, bis er und Kisame das Jinchuuriki des Yonbi zum Akatsuki Hauptquartier bringen um das Bijuu aus ihm zu entfernen. Über diesen Kampf wird weiter jedoch leider nichts berichtet. Kisame sagt nur noch, dass dieses Jinchuuriki viele Techniken benutzt hat obwohl es so alt war. = Itachi als Hauptziel = Nachdem Sasuke Orochimaru besiegt hat, baut er sich eine kleine Elitegruppe auf um Itachi zu jagen und zu töten. Konohagakure hat von Sasukes Plan erfahren und begonnen eine Gruppe bestehend aus Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Yamato, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka mit seinem Hund Akamaru und Hinata Hyuuga auszusenden um Itachi zu finden (und zu töten). Damit würden sie auch Sasuke finden, den sie wieder zurück nach Konohagakure bringen wollen.Beide Gruppen haben Itachi als Hauptziel um ihn zu töten, doch auch Akatsuki hat von diesem Plan wind bekommen und so hat der Leader den Befehl herausgegeben, dass man verhindern muss, dass Sasuke Itachi zu nahe kommt, da dieser zu wichtig für Akatsuki ist. Kurz darauf findet Deidara Sasuke und will ihn töten, dass ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Deidara löst eine gewaltige Explosion aus. Deidara stirbt und Sasuke überlebt. Später findet Sasuke Itachi. Es kommt zum Kampf wobei Itachi letzten endes den kürzeren zog und starb.. = Fähigkeiten = Besonders durch sein Sharingan ist Itachi ein Meister des Gen-Jutsu und kann diese erschaffen sobald man ihm in die Augen sieht oder er mit dem Finger auf einen zeigt. Er wird wohl, genauso wie Kakashi, ein Nin-Jutsu-Spezialist sein, da er sicherlich mit seinem Sharingan unheimlich viele Justus kopiert hat. Sicher ist Itachi auch sehr gut im Tai-Jutsu, da er ohne Schwierigkeiten drei Leute seines Clans zu Boden geschlagen hat, als sie ihn verdächtigt haben Shisui Uchiha ermordet zu haben. = Verschiedenes = * Itachi war der ganze Stolz des Uchiha-Clans * Itachi war in der Akademie genauso wie Sasuke Klassenbester * Er wurd Ge-Nin mit 7 Jahren * Im Alter von 8 Jahren, hatte er sein Sharingan aktiviert * Er wurde Chu-Nin im Alter von 10 Jahren * Mit 13 Jahren war er der Anführer einer ANBU-Einheit * Als Orochimaru noch bei Akatsuki war, wollte er Itachis Körper übernehmen. Jedoch konnte Itachi diesen besiegen und Orochimaru verlies Akatsuki. * In einer Rückblende von Orochimaru, in der man sieht wie er versucht Itachi's Körper zu übernehmen, sieht man, das Itachi bereits damals schon Mitglied bei Akatsuki war. Orochimaru verlies Akatsuki sieben Jahre vor Beginn der Geschichte, d.h. das Itachi zu dieser Zeit nicht älter als elf Jahre sein konnte. Auffallend ist jedoch, dass er nicht im geringsten jünger aussieht als in der Gegenwart und auch in etwa genauso groß ist wie Orochimaru. * Da Itachi bereits mit elf Jahren Mitglied bei Akatsuki war, hat er mindestens schon zwei Jahre lang im Geheimen für Akatsuki gearbeitet als er den Uchiha-Clan ausrottete. * Itachi lies Sasuke nur am Leben, dass falls er erblinden sollte (durch sein Mangekyou Sharingan) seinem kleinen Bruder die Augen herausreisen zu können - Deshalb sagte er zu Sasuke auch, dass der einzige Weg um stärken zu werden sei seinen besten Freund umzubringen = Techniken = *Akatsukis Projektion-Jutsu (namenlos) *'Amaterasu *'Bunshin Bakuha *'Gofuu Kekkai *'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu *'Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu *'Katon Housenka no Jutsu *'Magen: Kyouten Chiten *'Mangekyou Sharingan *'Sharingan *'Shouten no Jutsu *'Suiton Suigadan *'Susano'o *'Tsukuyomi *'Utakata = Quellen = *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *www.leafninja.com Kategorie:Itachis Kämpfe Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Akatsuki